Uncontrolled blood sugar continues to impact organizations (e.g., hospitals) both clinically and financially. The organizations have various ways of measuring and analyzing glycemic management performance (sometimes referred to as “glucometrics”). There are four major problems associated with conventional analysis of glycemic management performance. First, glucose measurements taken when a patient is admitted are typically discarded, because the organization may feel that it was not responsible for the patient pre-admittance. Thus, the organization may feel initial glucose measurement may unfairly bias the analysis of its ability to control its patients' blood sugars. Second, the organization may not be using insulin properly to control the patient's blood sugar. For example, incorrect doses or insulin types may be administered, insulin may be administered at incorrect times or not at all, and/or future doses may not be modified in view of intervening blood glucose results. Third, the organization typically utilizes a retrospective analysis after collecting at least one month of glucose measurement and glycemic management performance data. Fourth, the organization, after performing its retrospective analysis, may take at least one month to implement a change to its glycemic management protocols. By waiting at least one month to collect data and at least one further month to implement a change to the glycemic management protocols, the organization is responding to uncontrolled blood sugar issues with at least a two month delay.
There remains a need for an improved system and method for patient care improvement.